


The Legend of Sleepy Mantle

by NinaVale



Category: RWBY, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow - All Media Types
Genre: 1700's, Alternate Universe - Sleepy Hollow Fusion, F/M, Halloween, Historical, Horror, Murder Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Supernatural Elements, gothic story, graphic descriptions of violence are just to be safe mostly, sleepy hollow(1999)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaVale/pseuds/NinaVale
Summary: Constable Qrow Branwen of Vale travels to the former city of Mantle to investigate a string of brutal murders. When he arrives he finds himself in the middle of a dark plot, and supernatural occurrences. And the developing attraction between him and Winter Schnee-the beautiful, but reserved daughter of the most prominent family on Remnant- only complicates the matters. Who can he trust?





	The Legend of Sleepy Mantle

**Author's Note:**

> So hello, everyone. I know I haven't been on here for a while, and I have two other large fics to update but since Halloween is approaching I've decided take a spin on one of my all-time favourite movies. The 1999 Sleepy Hollow. I hope it meets your approval. (and yeah I know a multichapter fic on Halloween should be posted all at once or I should've posted earlier but I'm procrastinator extraordinaire. Which is nothing to write home about, I know)

Constable Qrow Branwen fidgeted with a small thaumatrope, watching the bird appear and disappear out of its cage, as his thoughts drifted to his newest mission.  
  
He had been sent out to the former kingdom of Mantle, to look into a string of brutal murders. A couple of the town's prominent people have been beheaded. The Atlas council has become concerned and General James Ironwood called upon Ozpin for help and advice. Ozpin, in turn, recommended Qrow for the job, on account that he could blend in better than the Atlesian soldiers. So here he was, riding through the white, icy planes of Solitas to a town gripped by fear and distrust.  
  
He let out a sigh and put the toy away, to peer out of the window. They have entered the woods. He watched the spruce and black cottonwood trees slowly cross past him. At some point this monotone view and the steady movement of the carriage against the dirt road caused him to nod off, and he woke only when they stopped and the driver announced they have reached their destination. Groaning Qrow, got up and took his bags off the roof. He thanked the driver and handed him some coins for his trouble, before entering the town.  
  
Mantle has once been a thriving place, the capital of the whole kingdom but it has lost its importance when everything moved to Atlas. Now, it was bleak and grim. It has diminished in size, most of its former territory, having been turned into fields and forests. The remaining houses were built from the same sensible brown brick. Their steep roofs were covered in snow. He passed all of them, as well as a beautiful antique church made out of white stone, with a beautiful rosette in the shape of a snowflake. The only reminder of the town's former glory. Which reminded HIM, that he was supposed to meet with Nicolas Schnee, and inform him of his arrival. He sighed, and wrapping his coat around himself tighter, he went on his way.  
He passed a couple of people, but not many. It didn't surprise him, though. It was getting late and Solitas wasn't known for warm nights. A murderer on the loose wasn't encouraging for a prolonged stay outside either. He quickened his own step and it wasn't long when he reached the outskirts of the town and the small hill on top of which stood the Schnee Manor. It was an old, timber-framed building a bit larger than most of the other houses but not much. There were no walls, not even a gate or figures at the porch.  
  
Qrow stopped before the heavy oaken door. There was music coming from the other side. It seemed like they were having a party. He knocked. Twice. As he waited for someone to open, he heard a soft moan coming from the side of the house. He glanced that way, only to see a rabbit faunus girl, in the thralls of passion with someone in the dark corner. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. He wasn't a prude, and it was none of his business what the Schnee staff got up to anyway. He turned back to the door just when it opened. He nodded at the two servants and entered. Indeed there was a party going on. The main hallway was lit up splendidly and decorated in wreaths and garlands of dried flowers and twigs. People, locals both of importance and regular folk. He smiled. Good old Nick. No matter how high the man has risen, he never forgot his humble beginnings. Unlike his late son-in-law. Qrow made his way through the crowd. People gave him strange looks, some even whispered but he paid them no mind. He was here for one person and one person only.  
  
He barely made another step when suddenly someone collided with him and he found himself with two arms full of a young lady. A very pretty lady, in a pale blue dress of latest fashion. She was slim and tall, with fair complexion and a pair of most striking blue eyes he has ever seen.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir," she said as she stepped back. Her voice was smooth and cool "I had not seen you there"  
  
"It's alright" he assured her, bowing deeply to her and giving her one of his best smiles"it is always a pleasure to catch such a pretty bird. Qrow Branwen at your service Miss..."  
  
"Winter Schnee" she introduced herself, curtsying "and is this your usual way of introducing yourself, Mr Branwen?"  
  
Qrow felt as if someone hit him on the head. Winter Schnee? He looked her up and down, and only then noticed that her hair was white. He indeed had the eldest daughter of the late Jacques and Willow Schnee before him. He quickly recovered however and offered her another charming smile  
  
"Only the most beautiful ones," he said, taking her hand and plating a gentle kiss on her knuckles "and I must say Gods must have sent you my way, my lady. I am here to speak with your grandfather"  
  
She watched him for a moment before a spark of realization lit up in her eyes.  
  
"Of course," she said lowly "please follow me"  
  
She proceeded ahead, and he followed, after her. It wasn't long when they finally found her grandfather, engaged in conversation with a younger woman with long black hair and golden eyes. She was dressed all in black. She had to be Jacques's recent widow-Cinder.  
  
"Grandfather," said Winter, causing the man to turn around "Mr Branwen is here for you"  
  
Nick turned around, a glass of wine still in his hand, and smiled. Qrow bowed both to him and to Cinder, before pulling out the commendation letter. Nick scanned through it, before returning it to him.  
  
"I see," he said, "we are glad you have come, Mr Branwen”

“Mantle will be most grateful to you” added Cinder, with a gentle smile. Qrow nodded at her

“Of course, we invite you to stay with us,” said Nick “I will tell our servants to prepare a room for you”

He immediately called upon his people and gave them the instructions. Qrow sighed and looked around. So his mission has officially begun.

* * *

**I would like to thank TwiceBorn for reading bits of this story and helping me with the writing.**


End file.
